


Lost in Translation

by F_A_E_R



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bar!AU, Ermal no, Fabrizio vuole aprire un pub, Fluff, Lost in Translation, M/M, Slice of Life, Sort Of, ovviamente non possono mai mancare, parole intraducibili, questione di tempismo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: Ermal si è trasferito a Roma: per impegni di lavoro, per avvicinarsi alla famiglia, perché Milano lo ha stufato.Tutte scuse, ovviamente, ma il primo a non ammetterlo è proprio lui.Fabrizio vorrebbe fondare una band, aprire un pub e mille altre cose, ma nonostante i rifiuti netti non demorde.Se lo sente, sotto sotto, che prima o poi il suo compare cederà ad almeno uno di tutti quei progetti.Ermal e Fabrizio si cercano, si sfuggono, si inseguono e si gravitano attorno come due astri in rotta di collisione, a fare da sfondo alla loro storia il Lost in Translation, un bar aperto da poco, un bar che avrebbe dovuto essere loro e forse un pochino lo è per davvero.Perché nella traduzione da sentimento a parole c'è sempre qualcosa che si perde, c'è sempre un inesprimibile che non si sa come pronunciare.E allora, forse, tanto vale stare zitti ed agire.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.
> 
> Qualche giorno fa ero in libreria e mi è capitato per le mani un bellissimo libro illustrato sulle parole intraducibili delle lingue del mondo. Illustrazione e Lingue sono due delle mie cose preferite, quindi non ho proprio potuto impedirmi di sedermi in un angolino e leggerlo tutto. Risultato? Ci ho trovato lo spunto perfetto per una breve long su sti due, che ormai campeggiano nel mio cervello senza abbandonarlo nemmeno un momento.  
> Avevo promesso di andare avanti con le fic in sospeso prima di dedicarmi a novità, ma questa cosa mi stava letteralmente impedendo di portare avanti qualsiasi altro compito nell'arco della giornata e quindi ho dovuto mettere tutto nero su bianco e "liberarmene".  
> Dedico questa piccola follia a Mina, perchè è preziosa, e alla _mia _soulmate, perché sì.__  
>  Buona lettura! 
> 
> F_A_E_R

  


  


  


La ricordava ancora la faccia delusa di Fabrizio quando avevano aperto il locale.

“Dai, Ermal, apriamo un pub!” gli diceva in continuazione, negli occhi dal taglio obliquo un entusiasmo puramente infantile.

Ermal aveva sempre il suo bel daffare a placare quella gioia irruenta, quella voglia di organizzare, sognare insieme ciò che appunto avrebbe potuto essere solo sogno.

Un pub, loro due, assieme. Che stronzata, Fabbrì!

Eppure l’uomo non demordeva e da quando Ermal si era trasferito a Roma l’idea, che sembrava finalmente essersi sopita in un cantuccio della sua coscienza, era tornata alla carica più martellante che mai.

“Eddaje Ermal! Perché no? Sarebbe una bella cosa!” aveva continuato per mesi, e quasi Ermal si aspettava che da un momento all’altro avrebbe puntato i piedi e stretto i pugni come faceva Anita quando non riusciva ad ottenere alla prima ciò che desiderava.

A volte la somiglianza fra quei due faceva rabbrividire.

“Fabbrì, ma ti rendi conto? Non siamo adatti per queste cose! Siamo due musicisti, non due baristi!” cercava di farlo ragionare, ma Fabrizio era testardo come un mulo ed Ermal, già seccato oltre misura da quell’insistenza, si era scoperto incapace di trattenere una risata genuina quando l’amico, passeggiando in città, gli aveva indicato con il dito un locale dalle vetrate tappezzate di fogli di giornale con un cartello arancione con su scritto _affittasi_.

Ermal aveva riso, forte, di pancia, fino alle lacrime e Fabrizio gli aveva dedicato uno sguardo confuso e forse un tantino offeso.

\- Perché ridi? – gli aveva domandato, le sopracciglia già aggrottate come faceva ogni volta che qualcuno non lo prendeva sul serio.

\- Mi fai ridere, Fabbrì! – era tutto ciò che era stato in grado di dirgli, piegato in due dalle risate.

\- Ti sei pure scelto il locale! E come dovremmo chiamarlo ‘sto pub? – gli aveva poi chiesto, genuinamente curioso di vedere fin dove l’altro avesse pianificato la cosa.

Fabrizio si era portato la mano al mento e si era strofinato le labbra, pensieroso.

\- Non lo so… Ci vorrebbe un bel nome… - aveva considerato, ogni ingranaggio del suo cervello in moto per trovare alla svelta qualcosa di adatto.

\- Hashtag MetaMoro! – lo aveva anticipato Ermal, buttandola lì con nonchalance.

I due si erano guardati negli occhi per un secondo drammaticamente lungo, poi anche Fabrizio aveva dovuto cedere e si era ritrovato accucciato a terra in preda alle risate.

\- Dai, così la fai sembrare una stronzata! – lo aveva rimproverato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi per scacciare lacrime divertite e acceso imbarazzo.

Ermal guardava verso il basso, le iridi scure puntate al marciapiede e le labbra tese nel suo tipico sorriso morbido.

Avevano continuato a ridacchiare come due ragazzini alle prese con chissà quale stupido scherzo e i loro passi li avevano portati lontano da quel cartello arancione, eppure qualcosa di quel locale era rimasto aggrappato addosso ad entrambi, e quando la sera Ermal era tornato a casa e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle quello sciocco suggerimento era ancora una lieve carezza sulle sue labbra.

Le settimane erano quindi passate, e con le prime piogge dell’autunno Ermal si era ritrovato più volte a percorrere con il pensiero la strada che lo aveva condotto fin lì, in quella città caotica e splendida, centro del mondo e deriva di ogni volontà.

Milano lo aveva stufato, era questa la scusa ufficiale che aveva addotto per il suo trasferimento. In coda, la motivazione che Roma era più vicina a Bari, che così sarebbe stato più semplice raggiungere la sua famiglia in caso di necessità.

C’era poi da considerare la sua ormai settimanale presenza negli studi televisivi della capitale, che avevano finito per rendere le costanti transumanze Milano-Roma un assurdo dispendio di tempo ed energie.

Insomma, il suo arrivederci al Nord era da imputarsi alla sua natura irrequieta, agli impegni contratti e alla comodità spicciola.

Ma Ermal si conosceva bene, e sapeva che la vera motivazione, quella che aveva raccolto tutte le precedenti e se le era caricate in spalla nel viaggio verso la capitale, era di entità completamente differente.

E gli faceva paura, quella consapevolezza. Una paura che ogni tanto lo svegliava di notte dopo un sogno troppo reale e lo teneva ad occhi aperti fino all’alba, seduto sul divano ad arpeggiare pigramente nella speranza che la musica potesse placare la sottile angoscia che si insinuava in ogni suo capillare.

Non sapeva che nome dare a quella cosa, non sapeva che lingua usare per descriverla. Aspettava il sole come un campo in estate attende la pioggia e cercava di non pensarci, di ripetersi che prima o poi quella vibrazione nella sua anima si sarebbe riassorbita e respirare sarebbe stato di nuovo semplice.

Ma intanto aveva comprato casa a Roma, e la firma sul contratto era proprio la sua.

Nel frattempo ci pensava il pub a tenergli il cervello occupato, a distrarlo da quella resa dei conti che in cuor suo sapeva avrebbe dovuto prima o poi affrontare.

La faccenda era ormai degenerata, e la cartella di screenshot nel suo cellulare testimoniava di quanto quello scherzo fosse diventato una buffa ossessione, un ridicolo inside joke di cui non riuscivano più a fare a meno.

Quasi quotidianamente Fabrizio gli mandava un selfie davanti al locale, a sfotterlo in didascalia sempre quello stupido “#MetaMoro” che era stato auto condanna di Ermal.

Ed Ermal rideva sempre, ad ogni messaggio, rideva e faceva una screenshot per immortalare a che livello di degenero si fossero spinti entrambi.

“Nemmeno con l’Olimpico eri così” lo prendeva sempre bonariamente in giro, e Fabrizio, che aveva finalmente imparato a usare le emoticons, replicava con un simpatico dito medio e qualche faccina che ride.

Poi un giorno era accaduto, inaspettatamente, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e la faccia di Fabrizio era stata impagabile.

Era un pomeriggio di fine Ottobre, buio e con un vento fastidioso che minacciava pioggia sul far della sera, e stavano pigramente rientrando a casa dopo una passeggiata insieme a parlare di musica e di progetti comuni.

Ermal non si era accorto delle deviazioni prese dall’amico finché non si erano ritrovati nella stradina dove sorgeva il locale in affitto.

Solamente che non era più in affitto.

\- Ma è… - aveva balbettato, le labbra curvate all’ingiù e un’espressione di pura delusione sul volto.

Di fronte a loro, con le maniche della maglietta arrotolate fino alle ascelle, una ragazza stava sfregando energicamente il vetro, mentre alle sue spalle, parzialmente nascosto dal riflesso della strada, qualcun altro stava spostando seggiole e tavolini.

Del cartello arancione più nessuna traccia.

\- Fabbrì, mi sa che ti hanno fregato l’idea… - aveva commentato Ermal battendogli una sonora e comprensiva pacca sulla spalla.

L’uomo aveva sbuffato, e per un istante gli era parso che ci fosse rimasto male sul serio.

\- Dovevo prenderlo lo stesso. – aveva considerato fra sé e sé, come se fosse stata l’attesa di una risposta affermativa da parte di Ermal a fargli scivolare dalle dita l’occasione.

Quello gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata di falsa indulgenza e gli aveva fatto cenno di proseguire la passeggiata.

\- Troveremo una location migliore per il nostro pub… - lo aveva rincuorato.

L’uomo aveva annuito senza convinzione e aveva proseguito per la sua strada, scuro in volto in maniera adorabilmente infantile, poi dopo qualche passo era parso illuminarsi.

\- Quindi lo facciamo? – aveva domandato speranzoso.

Ermal aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva sospirato.

\- Forse. Poi. Quando saremo vecchi. – gli aveva concesso, poi si era preso una piccola pausa.

\- Beh. _Più_ vecchi. – aveva aggiunto con un’occhiata eloquente al compagno, a rimarcare come sempre la differenza d’età che correva fra di loro.

Fabrizio gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo severo attraverso le lenti degli occhiali, ma era durato poco. Non aveva ancora terminato di assestargli una scherzosa spallata che già aveva preso a ridere, apparentemente dimentico del locale affittato, del pub, e del fatto che Ermal non avesse negato.

Ermal, tuttavia, ne era più che consapevole.

 

  


  


  


  


  


 

Fidarsi dell’ATAC era sempre una scelta del cazzo.

Fidarsi del meteo, ancora peggio.

Quel giorno diluviava, una cascata d’acqua che si rovesciava con violenza sulla città mutando in laghi gli immensi buchi nell’asfalto.

Ermal aveva dimenticato a casa l’ombrello, convinto dagli sprazzi di luce che facevano capolino fra le nuvole quel mattino, e si era fatto fregare come il più ingenuo dei bambini, bagnato fino al midollo alla fermata di un autobus che non voleva passare.

La metro era in sciopero, le sue scarpe fradice, le ossa massacrate dal freddo.

Una giornata di merda, insomma.

Recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni per controllare l’ora e ne approfittò per chiedere delucidazioni sul ritardo dell’autobus, ma la risposta lo lasciò con il desiderio di uccidere a fargli stringere appena le mani attorno all’apparecchio: la linea del bus era stata misteriosamente interrotta.

Niente da fare, l’unica soluzione era infilarsi da qualche parte al chiuso e aspettare che spiovesse almeno un poco.

Imprecando a mezza voce lasciò la pensilina e corse verso il primo vicolo che si dipanava dalla via principale, individuando fra gli scrosci un’insegna colorata che svettava sopra una vetrina tappezzata di scritte a pennarello, a occhio e croce il menu del bar.

Non attese un momento di più e scivolò oltre la porta, desideroso solamente di prendersi un caffè caldo e dimenticare almeno per un poco la sfilza di sfighe che l’avevano colpito da quando si era alzato quella mattina.

\- Buongiorno! – salutò, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro e sperando che i proprietari non si lamentassero del piccolo torrente che stava lasciando dietro di sé.

\- Buongiorno! – esclamò la ragazza dietro al bancone finendo di sistemare delle tazzine sporche in lavastoviglie.

A giudicare dalle seggiole spostate qualcuno doveva aver appena abbandonato il tavolino alla sua destra.

\- Cosa posso servirle? – gli domandò la ragazza con un sorriso gentile.

L’espressione però svanì di colpo dal suo viso, sostituita da un paio d’occhi sgranati e da labbra serrate che faticavano a rimanere in linea retta.

Ermal si irrigidì, sapeva benissimo cosa significava quel comportamento: l’aveva riconosciuto.

Già pronto a dover posare per un selfie e a sganciare un autografo gocciolante, quindi, rimase piacevolmente interdetto quando la ragazza si diede un contegno e incominciò a preparare il suo caffè.

\- Si accomodi pure! Desidera anche qualcosa da mangiare? –

Ermal si avvicinò al bancone per dare un’occhiata, i ricci che gli facevano colare l’acqua sulla faccia.

\- E’ tutto fatto in casa, le consiglio i cinnamon roll che sono appena sfornati! – fu una nuova voce a dargli quel suggerimento, e quando si voltò ad osservare l’altra barista si ritrovò ad assistere alla stessa espressione sorpresa di poco prima.

Eppure, ancora una volta, non ci furono reazioni isteriche o momenti di imbarazzo. La ragazza si voltò dalla sua collega come se niente fosse e le rivolse un sorrisetto divertito.

\- Ci stiamo prendendo gusto con ‘ste celebrità, eh? – commentò senza lasciarle il tempo di rispondere ma incassando la sua espressione complice.

\- L’altro ieri è venuto il suo compare, Moro. – spiegò a Ermal, stringendogli la mano in segno di buongiorno e muovendosi poi verso il tavolo che aveva individuato e pulendolo rapidamente con uno straccio bagnato.

Ermal sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito da quella strana casualità, poi finalmente si guardò attorno.

Notò che il bar era vuoto eccetto loro tre, che era arredato con gusto e che alle pareti vi erano scaffali colmi di libri ed erano appese bacheche e lavagne con miriadi di appunti e foglietti appiccicati, ma soprattutto si accorse che il locale che aveva scelto per ripararsi dal diluvio era esattamente lo stesso che il suo _compare_ aveva eletto a futuro pub della loro vecchiaia.

Che assurdità.

Ermal sorrise ad occhi bassi e sospirò.

\- Sì, Fabrizio si è messo in testa che vuole aprire un pub e aveva puntato questo locale. –

La ragazza dietro al bancone gli porse il suo caffè e si appoggiò al piano con i gomiti.

\- Anche io volevo aprire un pub da ragazzina! – lo difese dal palese giudizio contrario del cantante.

\- Sì, un pub, una pasticceria, una libreria… – scherzò la collega, aiutandosi ad enumerare con le dita.

\- E alla fine abbiamo aperto questo posto, perché non so decidermi. – e risero, Ermal che si univa alla risata perché fra la band, il pub e chissà quali altre bizzarre idee in agguato lungo il cammino ne sapeva decisamente qualcosa.

Un tuono violento li fece voltare tutti e tre verso la strada e la ragazza con lo straccio sospirò.

\- Che tempo di merda. Spero non mi si sciolgano le verifiche… - esalò con lo sguardo rivolto a una pila di fogli abbandonati su un tavolo che Ermal non aveva notato, entrando.

\- Fa la prof in realtà. Io la sfrutto solo part-time. – fece quella dietro al bancone, per poi spostarsi verso l’espositore delle brioches.

\- Allora, cinnamon roll? – propose.

Ermal guardò prima lei, poi la collega, la strada mitragliata dalla pioggia e infine il dolce.

\- Cinnamon roll! – esclamò con un mezzo ghigno: chissà per quanto avrebbe dovuto stare ancora in quel luogo, tanto valeva godersi qualcosa da mangiare!

Il resto del pomeriggio passò nella più totale tranquillità, una dimensione che non credeva più possibile in una città come Roma.

In assenza di clienti le due bariste spolveravano, spazzavano o si divertivano a correggere le verifiche dei malcapitati studenti -la penna rossa non si posava quasi mai- ed Ermal leggeva, fra le mani uno dei mille libri usati che le ragazze gli avevano spiegato erano messi a disposizione della clientela.

Di tanto in tanto alzava lo sguardo in direzione delle ragazze, chine sui compiti e paonazze dal ridere. Apparentemente gli studenti avevano una propensione innata per le stronzate.

E senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrovò a pensare a Fabrizio, al modo in cui buttava indietro la testa quando rideva, al suo passarsi la mano sugli occhi e al suo perenne entusiasmo per ciò che amava.

Si ritrovò a pensare a quando erano assieme e ogni sciocchezza era fonte di divertimento, ogni pensiero anticipato da uno sguardo complice, ogni passo reso sicuro dalla presenza dell’altro al proprio fianco.

Aveva rifiutato la band, aveva rifiutato il pub, e chissà quali altre bizzarre idee avrebbe rifiutato ancora.

Il problema era che a Fabrizio il futuro faceva paura, e quindi cercava di riempirlo di progetti per mantenerlo distratto dai brutti scherzi che avrebbe potuto giocargli, invece ad Ermal faceva paura il presente, perché sapeva benissimo che uno scherzo glielo aveva già giocato e quel pensiero gli stava divorando l’anima pezzo per pezzo.

Per due uomini così amanti della libertà quali erano loro, sentirsi legati a quel modo non era normale. Per Ermal non era normale.

Gli faceva paura il modo in cui il suo pensiero tornava sempre a lui, qualunque fosse l’argomento, gli faceva paura la capacità di Fabrizio di leggergli l’anima senza che dovesse parlare, gli faceva paura la sensazione di pace e pienezza che lo coglieva nelle loro passeggiate per la città, gli faceva paura il fatto che, così diversi, si sentissero così affini, sovrapponibili in ogni piega del loro essere, in ogni sfumatura del loro sentire.

Non erano uguali, erano complementari, e il fatto di aver trovato una persona che potesse finalmente riempire i suoi spazi vuoti lo terrorizzava.

Non sapeva se era pronto a mostrarsi così vulnerabile, non sapeva se voleva aprire le braccia e accettare quella verità.

Non riusciva ancora a darle un nome, anche se sapeva benissimo fra quali vocaboli scegliere. Il fatto era che qualunque parola avesse usato non sarebbe stata abbastanza.

Fratelli, improprio. Amici, riduttivo.

Una voce in fondo alla sua coscienza gli sussurrava la realtà dei fatti, ma Ermal cercava di silenziarla con tutte le sue forze, perché le implicazioni erano drammatiche così come era drammatica la sua firma sul contratto di proprietà della sua casa.

\- Anime gemelle! Ragazzi, anime gemelle, non è difficile! –

\- Cosa?! – Ermal alzò la testa di scatto, il viso paonazzo per il terrore di aver parlato ad alta voce.

La ragazza che correggeva i compiti si voltò verso di lui, perplessa.

\- Come? – chiese, ed Ermal arrossì se possibile ancora di più nel rendersi conto che non parlava con lui.

\- Oh, scusa, ho gridato? E’ che… guarda come si arrampicano sugli specchi per spiegare Platone! Ed è una tale cagata! – si lamentò indicando con un ampio gesto i protocolli sparsi sul tavolo.

\- Insomma, non è un concetto difficile, non capisco perché abbiano così paura di usare questo termine. Anime gemelle, è un dato di fatto! C’è scritto pure sul libro! Perché girarci intorno? – continuò esasperata.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle, un po’ più rilassato di pochi secondi prima.

\- Forse sembra un concetto troppo moderno per applicarlo a Platone. – suggerì.

\- O forse non hanno di nuovo studiato un cazzo. – fu il fine commento della collega, riemersa dalla cucina con un vassoio di muffin fumanti.

Ermal ghignò, la ragazza si accasciò sul tavolo.

\- Vita grama. Devo dire che da dei sedicenni mi aspettavo un po’ più di entusiasmo per questo argomento. Insomma, è una figata, no? Un tizio morto duemila anni fa che spiega alla perfezione l’amore! Due anime complementari che si cercano per tutta la vita e quando si trovano combaciano senza soverchiarsi, riempiono i propri spazi vuoti e tornano ad essere complete! – spiegò con entusiasmo, mentre l’altra la guardava con indulgenza.

Il ragazzo tacque, le mani ancora strette attorno al libro e il cellulare abbandonato accanto al piattino vuoto.

Anime gemelle.

Sentì un brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena alla definizione della giovane e pensò che il destino doveva proprio odiarlo per averlo fatto finire nel locale di Fabrizio con due ragazze che si erano messe in società e gli parlavano d’amore così sfrontatamente.

Sembrava che ogni cosa lo riconducesse a lui, volente o nolente, e iniziava davvero a non farcela più a contenere quell’onda di marea che gli stava gonfiando nel cuore.

\- Voi ci credete? In questo concetto, intendo. – domandò, pentendosi immediatamente di averlo fatto.

Non era da lui attaccare bottone in quel modo con perfetti sconosciuti, eppure ormai la miccia era stata innescata e non riusciva più a trattenersi dal parlare, dal mettere in fila i pensieri e portarli alla luce nella speranza che così potesse dipanare la matassa di filo spinato che gli stringeva i polmoni.

La ragazza dietro al bancone annuì con fermezza e scivolò fra i tavoli per recuperare la sua tazzina vuota.

\- Credo sia raro, ma che possa accadere. Cioè, in realtà penso che per tutti esista quella persona con cui è inutile avere barriere, quella persona che ti legge dentro senza bisogno di parlare. Il difficile è incontrarla… E saperla riconoscere. – aggiunse, lo sguardo a mezz’aria concentrato nel discorso.

La collega le rivolse un’occhiata obliqua e tornò a voltarsi da Ermal.

\- In ogni caso non approvo eccessivamente il termine italiano. “Anime gemelle” implica una sorta di legame di sangue. Come se si fosse fratelli. E credo che definire fratelli due persone unite da un simile legame sia come voler girare attorno al bersaglio per paura di colpire il centro. – aggiunse, improvvisamente seria.

\- Preferisco l’inglese. _Soulmates_ significa tutta un’altra cosa! _Mates_ non è _twins_. _Mates_ è compagni, presuppone una scelta, un atto di coraggio, in un certo senso. –

\- Annusarsi fra tanti e decidere che non si può far finta di niente. – completò Ermal a mezza voce.

Non notò l’espressione soddisfatta dell’interlocutrice, non notò l’aria sospettosa della sua collega, non si accorse di nulla se non che ancora una volta aveva parlato troppo, aveva lasciato trapelare qualcosa che doveva rimanere nei recessi più profondi della sua anima e da lì non muovere un passo.

Si alzò in piedi, ripose il libro sullo scaffale e andò a pagare, ben deciso ad andarsene prima che la sua parlantina potesse fregarlo un’altra volta. Aveva persino smesso di piovere, e un consistente gruppetto di universitari stava attraversando la strada pronto ad occupare i tavoli con i loro schiamazzi.

\- Complimenti ancora per i dolci, e buona fortuna con Platone! – salutò in un picco di cordialità che due ore prima non credeva avrebbe potuto raggiungere.

Le ragazze lo salutarono con due grandi sorrisi e l’invito a tornare ed Ermal rubò un biglietto da visita prima di abbandonare il locale e cedere il posto alla piccola ressa di studenti.

Si diresse verso la pensilina, ma quando ebbe svoltato l’angolo e quella fu entrata nel suo campo visivo prese una differente risoluzione: testardo come solo lui sapeva essere, decise ancora una volta di sfidare la pioggia e si incamminò a piedi.

Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di scaricare l’assurda tensione che quel casuale dialogo aveva accumulato in lui, aveva bisogno di correre, di gridare, di rendersi conto che così non poteva più continuare, che doveva piantarla di mentire a se stesso, che la sua mira era sempre stata sul centro del bersaglio ed era solo la paura a fargli mancare il colpo.

Anime gemelle.

Era questo che erano? Legati fin dall’alba dell’universo, uniti indissolubilmente nonostante il destino, nonostante le scelte e le correnti contrarie?

Strinse i pugni. Lo sapeva, lo aveva saputo fin dal primo momento.

Lo sapeva Fabrizio, con la sua voglia di fare, di organizzare, con il suo entusiasmo coinvolgente da cui Ermal cercava sempre di sottrarsi con maniacale attenzione.

Lo sapeva anche lui, che se ne sottraeva proprio per quel motivo.

Non era solo collaborazione, non era solo un capirsi ad un livello più profondo. C’era di più, e solo adesso osava finalmente ammetterlo a se stesso.

Ma il suo folle ed euforico flusso di coscienza venne interrotto bruscamente dalla vibrazione del cellulare. Ermal lo fece emergere dalla tasca dei pantaloni e sbloccò la tastiera, ritrovandosi di fronte all’ennesimo selfie di Fabrizio.

La didascalia citava come al solito “#MetaMoro”, seguita da un criptico “prima o poi”, alle spalle dell’uomo, sull’insegna colorata del bar che aveva appena lasciato le lettere si univano a recitare “ _Lost in Translation_ ”, un nome quanto mai bizzarro per un esercizio del genere.

Ermal rallentò fino a fermarsi, piantato come un imbecille in mezzo al marciapiede.

Era così che si era sentito fino a quel momento, il vero significato di ciò che provava perso nella traduzione da vago sentimento a presa di coscienza, incapace di essere espresso a parole.

Ciò che aveva agitato il suo cuore in quei giorni, in quei mesi, in quegli anni era intraducibile.

“Tradurre è tradire”, diceva sempre, ed era questo che aveva fatto, chiamando fratellanza quel sentimento, girando attorno alla verità con incredibile maestria.

Scosse il capo, si profuse in un sorriso sghembo, un sorriso di rimprovero diretto alla sua persona e poi ficcò nuovamente il cellulare in tasca, facendo dietrofront e quasi mettendosi a correre in direzione del bar, in direzione di Fabrizio.

\- Fabbrì! – esclamò trovandolo ancora sulla porta, forse indeciso se entrare e sembrare uno stalker di prima categoria o lasciar perdere e rinunciare a quel suo piccolo sogno una volta per tutte.

\- Ermal? – ma prima che potesse sorprendersi per la presenza dell’amico in quel luogo fu l’abbraccio improvviso in cui lo avvolse a lasciarlo stupito e in imbarazzo.

Fabrizio non si pose ulteriori domande e ricambiò la stretta, scorrendo la mano su e giù per la schiena dell’amico per infondergli più affetto possibile ed Ermal rimase lì, protetto, sereno. Affondò il viso nella sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi, accarezzato dal profumo dell’uomo, dal suo calore e da quella nuova consapevolezza che gli mandava il viso in fiamme ancora più di prima.

Ma era felice. Era straordinariamente felice. E anche se la paura era ancora in agguato, anche se lasciarsi andare a quella scoperta recente non sarebbe stato comunque immediato, non aveva più intenzione di nascondersi, di misurare ogni passo con attenzione maniacale.

\- Che, sei di buonumore? – domandò Fabrizio ridacchiando quando ebbero sciolto l’abbraccio.

Ermal lo guardò negli occhi e gli regalò un sorriso radioso come risposta.

\- Sono proprio contento di aver preso casa a Roma, sai? – commentò, criptico come sempre.

\- Comunque è vero che è peggio dell’Olimpico! Andiamo un po’ a conoscere ‘sta concorrenza, dai! – lo esortò poi con un cenno del capo alla porta del locale.

\- In realtà le ho già conosciute… - ammise l’altro, scorrendosi una mano fra i capelli e puntando lo sguardo altrove.

\- Anch’io, due ore fa. – replicò Ermal stringendosi nelle spalle.

Risero entrambi, poi il più giovane portò una mano sulla maniglia della porta, voltato di tre quarti verso il collega.

\- Dai, ti offro qualcosa! -  ed entrò, ad accoglierlo le espressioni confuse delle due bariste intente a servire la tavolata di universitari vocianti.

Solo a quel punto, mentre Fabrizio entrava dietro di lui e salutava con un sorriso caloroso ed un cenno della testa, Ermal si accorse della scritta a gesso giallo che era comparsa sulla lavagna appena dietro la cassa.

E si chiese se non fosse stato davvero il destino a scegliere per loro quel luogo, quel pomeriggio, quelle circostanze, a mettere in fila i loro passi affinché la verità potesse finalmente salire in superficie.

In quel locale che avrebbe dovuto essere loro e che forse un pochino già lo era, in stampatello maiuscolo ad evidenziare una delle tante strane iniziative del bar, la parola della settimana scelta dallo staff del _Lost in Translation_ era proprio _soulmate_.

 

  


  



End file.
